The Seventh Thing
by Summer Styles
Summary: "My relationship with Matuno-kun has not been going well. We were doing so great until recently. I have to do it—I have to break up with him". Inspired by "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus. Matsuno brothers/reader-ish, mostly Osomatsu/reader-ish. Slight OOC.


I wait for him at our usual park bench. It's the one that faces the fountain directly, the one under the lamppost. However, the fountain is not switched on. The sky is gray, and rain is pouring heavily on the ground. Thankfully I have my umbrella—it's pink, which happens to be color of the person who bought it for me, or rather, his color at the time. I don't sit on the bench, as much as I would like to. I would rather have tired legs over wet clothes.

Alas, he is here. The infamous Matsuno-kun. He arrives five minutes after I arrive at the park. He is red today, much to my dismay. In red, he makes stupid remarks and annoying comments, and he tends to touch me in places I don't want him to. Nothing smart ever comes out of his mouth. I would have preferred the green personality, honestly, since green makes convincing arguments. However, his stupidity is not what I hate about him.

"Sorry I'm late," he says as he puts his hand behind his head. "I would have gotten here sooner, but something came up."

The umbrella he has is gray, the color of some of his parkas. It's a very neutral color, and it's as dim and dull as the day.

"I wanna break up with you," I tell him. I wait for a reaction. When he looks at me with eyes wide and mouth open, I take this as my cue to continue what I have to say. "But before you try to argue with me, I have some things I'd like to say."

He brings his hand down to his side and looks away from me. "Go ahead."

I gasp. Red Matsuno-kun has never been so mature. I wonder if his real color is showing now.

"There are so many things that I hate about you," I start off. "However, I don't want to take forever naming everything that I don't like about you. There are certain parts of your different colors that I have chosen to point out.

"First and foremost, you're vain."

He bites his lip. From the looks of it, he's angry.

"When you wear blue, you turn into this narcissistic guy who wears a shirt with his face on it," I continue. "You only care about your looks and how you act around me. I swear, you only care about what others think about you, but not enough of how you truly feel about yourself. This bothers me so much to the point that I actually think it's painful."

It appears that I may have triggered something in him. After I finish my first reason, he lunges at me and kisses me. As much as I want to let him smother me in his red kisses, I push him away.

I look at him angrily. "Don't ever do that to me again. The second thing I hate is when you play with me. Like right now. All you want to do when in red is kiss, make out, and so much more, that it becomes a game to you. You want to watch me surrender to you for sport. When I want you to stop touching me, you keep going at it until I tell you that I give in. I know you want to see me surrender to you now, but I won't allow that. Not anymore."

He curses under his breath as he looks down on the ground.

"Another thing I hate is when you become all insecure when you're purple," I add. "It's like the exact opposite of blue! You refuse compliments, you hate praise, and you hate being seen with me in public. And that whole crapping thing? What is up with that?"

"It's hard to explain," he says.

I raise my hand up. "I'm not finished." I put my hand back down and I continue. "By the way, do you love me?"

He gulps, but he nods.

"Who do you love more: me or Nya-chan?" I ask.

He gasps. His eyes burn red in anger. "Of course you!"

"That's not what you would say when you're green," I reply. "To be honest, I like her songs and I sort of adore her. She's cute, and I want to be as cute as her. However, when you're green, you go all gaga over Nya-chan whenever she is brought up in conversation. Honestly, it's sickening. It's as if I don't exist anymore."

He whispers something I can't hear, but I decide not to ask him about it.

"Shut up," he says as he balls his free hand into a fist. "Stop talking. I beg of you, don't break up with me!"

Does he realize how pathetic he sounds? He talks like a desperate little boy begging for a bar of chocolates he knows he doesn't deserve! His pathetic words cause me to laugh, and yet the feelings he put into his statement bring a tear to my eye.

"You make me laugh, Matsuno," I tell him, and I could feel my voice crack. "But you also make me cry. And I hate that so much. It's like I don't know how to feel when you're around, especially in yellow. You make all these gags that make me laugh until I can't breathe, but you also make me cry quite a bit, especially when you suddenly worry about your stocks and bonds. That's only happened twice, but you terrified me. I guess, deep down, you're a scary guy."

He gasps, but he immediately closes his mouth.

"And don't get me started on your friends!" I exclaim. I chuckle, but it comes off as slightly pained. "Kusosuke is an awful person, but you never notice because you always agree with his painful words. The fact that you suddenly change your behavior around Kusosuke and become this asshole who bullies me along with him—calling me fat and ugly, saying that I shouldn't even be with you because I only score a two out of ten, and then leaving me to pay for the bills at the mixers—really pisses me off. If you still want to be friends with him, go ahead. Just know that if you're friends with him, I'm out of your life. It's either me, or him, and if you choose me, you have to stop being friends with him. But it's not like we're getting back together after today."

He steps forward, his eyes now full of sadness. "I'm sorry."

I raise a hand in front of him. "I'm not finished. I have one more thing."

"But I only have six colors," he explains. "What's the seventh thing?"

"The seventh thing..." I continue as I put my arm down. "The seventh thing I hate the most that you do..."

He looks at me in anticipation, and he flinches to protect himself from what I am about to say.

I take a deep breath and tell him. "You make me love you."

He looks at me with a confused expression. "Huh?"

"You make me love you," I repeat. "Despite your stupidity, your vanity, your pervertedness, your obsession with an idol girl, your antics, and friends—whichever color you are—I still love you. And I hate that about you."

I could feel my eyes swell up. Tears start to form, and once too much has accumulated in my eyes, they start to fall. They roll down my cheek like raindrops on leaves.

"Am I stupid?" I ask. "Am I stupid for falling such an awful guy like you?"

I bow my head and let the tears flow. I cry and sob, and I feel something drip from my nose. I inhale it back in, but to no avail, so I let it fall with my tears. After screaming a few times, I cough. My throat is so dry, it feels like I swallowed a sponge.

The only personalities that have seen me cry are blue and yellow. To comfort me, blue would hand me roses and put his arm around my shoulder. He would tell me it was okay for me to cry. "Crying is a normal thing," he said. "I cry, too. Just not in front of others."

As for yellow, he would panic and do silly antics. They make me laugh, but they also make me cry even harder. When his antics wouldn't work, he would take me somewhere else to get my mind off of whatever was making me cry.

I do not know how red will react to this, but I have an idea: he would laugh at me and ask me where the cameras are as if we're on an episode of Punk'd.

Much to my surprise, I feel a pair of arms around me. My nose and lips brush against some hair, and a warmth is pressed against my cheek. There is a weight that is basically strapped around me. When I open my eyes, I see him. Matsuno-kun has his arms wrapped around me.

"Why?" I ask in a whisper. "After everything I said to you, you still...why?"

"Because I love you," he replies.

I gasp. He never said that to me before, no matter which color he is wearing.

"I know I've been an awful boyfriend," he continues. "I know I haven't been the best person in the world. What I do know is that I have strong feelings for you, and that's not gonna change. That's because I love you. I love you too much to let you go."

His words are deep, and his tone is sincere. I could tell he is telling me the truth, no matter how much I want to deny it. He genuinely feels those things for me, and I hate it. I hate it, but I love it.

"I hate you," I whisper through sobs.

He tightens his hold on me.

"But I love you," I continue as I wrap my own arms around him. "I love you, I love you, I love you. You may be the worst boyfriend in the world, but you're also the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. You deserve better. I'm just this generic girl who nobody even cares about."

He shakes his head. "No, I don't deserve better. How do I get better once I've had the best?"

Before I could say anything more, he places his lips on mine. The kiss is soft and slow, which is very different from how red would normally kiss me. I like this change in pace. I really do.

He parts his lips from mine, looks me straight in the eye, and whispers. "Are you still breaking up with me?"

I shrug. "I don't know..."

"If you don't break up with me today, I can show you my true colors," he says with a smile. "But first, I'll treat you to oden. How's that?"

I nod as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Okay. I'm freezing, and I really want to grab a bite to eat."

He has never taken me out to oden before. In fact, we rarely eat out. Whenever we do, I always have to be the one to pay, except for when he's in pink and we're not with Kusosuke. Now that he told me he was going to treat me to oden, I smile. Hopefully this means he's paying this time.

Matsuno-kun pulls away from me and picks up his umbrella. He offers me a hand and smiles. "Let's go!"

I take his hand, and the two of us start walking

"I've never actually had oden before," I confess.

He looks at me with a surprised expression. "Seriously?"

I nod. "I've had other hot pots. Shabu-Shabu is very popular where I'm from, and because of that, I haven't really had much other hot pots."

"You're gonna love Hybrid Oden," he tells me. "It's the only place in the city where you can get oden made fresh. The broth just makes all the other ingredients taste awesome!"

The way he talks about oden is adorable. Perhaps he's a regular at the oden place. It could be his favorite food.

It does not take us long before we get to the oden place. The seats seem occupied, so I look at Matsuno-kun to see what we should do.

"Hey guys!" he says to the people at the oden place. "Can you guys move for us?"

The patrons of the oden cart look at us. However, I notice something off about them. I gasp when I finally realize what is wrong—the other patrons are Matsuno-kun's other colors: blue, green, purple, yellow, and pink. All five of them are seated at Hybrid Oden, looking at us.

"What on earth is going on?" I ask red Matsuno-kun. "Why are there six of you?"

He lets go of my hand and scratches his nose. "I guess I haven't been to honest with you. I'm actually a group of sextuplets. Each color is actually a different sextuplet."

"You're kidding, right?" I ask in shock.

He shakes his head. "Nope. Sorry you had to find out this way."

"All this time, I went out with six boys?" I think out loud. "I'm a polygamist! I'm a sextuple timer! I'm a slut! Oh my gosh, how many of you did I sleep with?"

Only one of them raises their hand, and he is the one in red.

I sigh in relief. "Then I'm not a slut."

The other five gasp. "Osomatsu-niisan's not a virgin anymore?"

"You bet your asses, I'm not!" red Matsuno-kun says proudly. "I'm officially higher up in my social standing."

The five remain quiet before they jump out of their seats and yell in unison. "TEME—!"

While the six have their little squabble, I approach the oden cart and order a serving of whatever's available. The combo on the stick looks good, and so do the daikon and the stuffed tofu pockets. Maybe I'll just have one of everything.

"You made a terrible decision going out with them," the vendor tells me.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah. Maybe I should have broken up with them."

1-2-3-4-5-6-1-2-3-4-5-6-1-2-3-4-5-6-1-2-3-4-5-6

 **Author's Note:** Hi! I'm Summer Styles! This is my first Osomatsu-san fic. I know it's pretty corny, but please don't judge it so harshly. I happen to like my story.

In case anyone is wondering who the narrator is, the narrator is YOU! The narrator is left gender less on purpose for the sake of the readers. The narrator was originally supposed to be a girl, so if you notice any errors that show any signs they're female, please let me know and I will edit that out!

An alternate ending is available in my AO3! My pen name there is Summerier. Leave a kudos there if you liked the ending!


End file.
